Battery-powered devices that utilize some form of storage (e.g., cell phones, smartphones, laptop computers, pad computers, tablets, etc.) are widely used in the United States and around the world. While the capabilities of such electronic devices have advanced tremendously over the past few years, their battery lives have not advanced at the same rate. In market studies related to these types of electronic devices, insufficient battery life tops the list of user complaints. While improving battery technology is one way to address this problem, another option is to reduce power consumption.